Te Amo
by Kate Lotus
Summary: What happens when Rikku has to perform for everyone? What does Gippal have to do with it?


**Hey readers and fellow Gippal x Rikku fans! I've been dying to write a fanfic about these two for a long time. And I've been listening to this song for a while and thought up a story using Rihanna's Te Amo. So I hope you enjoy. :)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

**RPOV**

Ohh, I can't believe they're making me do this. I mean, I'm not the singer, Yuna is! Damn that Gippal for ohh-so-secretly mentioning to everyone I'm not a terrible dancer. Everyone being Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Baralai, and the whole ship's crew. Yuna laughed when this whole predicament came to be. Paine shook her head with an amused smirk. Gippal just smiled, with this uncomprehending look in his eyes, which for some reason caused me to blush. So. Here I am, waiting for Gippal to come get me from underneath the deck, so I could go up and perform. I was going to kill him for this. Honest.

A few minutes passed before the familiar footsteps came clanking down the stairs. Gippal looked at me, smirking.

"Well now, you're sure to turn heads." I stuck my tongue out at him, causing him to laugh and ruffle my hair. "What're you singing, Cid's girl?"

"I have a name." I stated, trying not to look into those eyes I always found myself getting lost in.

"What're you singing, Rikku?" It sent a sudden chill down my spine, the way he said it. I found myself red in the face, before shaking my head. That was a long time ago, him and I. Get over it Rikku.

"Te Amo." I stated simply.

"Oh, Rikku, such a sudden confession!" He laughed. I hit him on the head.

"That's the song name, idiot." I said even more red. I really hope he didn't notice. He laughed once more and motioned for me to follow him up to the deck. I followed him onto the stage. He picked up the mic and tapped it a few times. I rolled my eyes at his actions, secretly amused.

"Okay everyone, Rikku is going to sing Te Amo! I have no idea what it's about or how it goes but let's try our best to enjoy it, alright?" I hit him a few times before pushing him off of the stage, earning yelps from him and laughter from the crowd. I smiled.

"Don't listen to this idiot, okay?" I said into the mic before I started to sing.

**GPOV**

I laughed, stumbling off of the stage. She shook her head at me before she started to sing. Now, I've known Rikku for a very long time. I knew this would be a great show. She'd kill me for this, but it'd be worth it. Her songstress outfit really suited her. Brought out all the perfect aspects of her perfect body frame, it did. Thinking about it…I suppose I never really got over her. But that's a different story for another time.

_Te Amo, Te Amo_

_She says to me._

_I hear the pain in her voice. _

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra_

_She takes the lead._

_That's when I saw it in her eyes._

_It's over. _

As the song began, Rikku danced to the beat, moving her hips skillfully. I was mesmerized. I hope no one could notice me staring, if you could call what I was doing that. In a way, I was jealous. Jealous of everyone here watching, wishing it'd be only for me. Selfish, yeah? Just a bit. Hey, a man wants what a man wants. I smiled to myself.

_Then she says Te Amo, Te Amo _

_Then she puts her hand around me waist_

_I told her no,_

_She cries Te Amo_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go_

_My soul is crying, without asking why_

_I said Te Amo_

_Wouldn't somebody tell me what she said._

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Te Amo Te Amo_

_She's scared to breathe._

_I hold her hand, I got no choice, uhh._

_Pull me out on the beach_

_Danced in the water_

_I start to leave_

_She's begging me and asked me why it's over_

_Then she says Te Amo, Te Amo _

_Then she puts her hand around me waist_

_I told her no,_

_She cries Te Amo_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go_

_My soul is crying, without asking why_

_I said Te Amo_

_Wouldn't somebody tell me what she said._

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Don't it mean I love you_

**RPOV**

I mentally congratulated myself for getting this far. I wasn't sure what to do for the next part! Ohh no, what do I do!? I glanced around my audience, thinking fast. Then it hit me. Gippal, meet payback. This was going to be fun. I pulled him onstage with me and began to use him as my little puppet during the bridge.

_Listen we can dance_

I walked seductively around Gippal, my hand placed delicately on his chest. I knew he'd get me for this but it was worth it.

_But you gotta watch your hands_

I put his hands around my waist, my body extremely close to his. I hope no one could see my blush. I tossed my head, then put my hands on top of his, removing them.

_Watch me all night I'm moving to the light because I understand_

I left him center stage as I danced around, making sure his eyes were on me.

_That we all need love_

_And I'm not afraid_

_To feel the love but I don't feel that way_

I walked up to him simply and pushed on his chest, making him stumble off stage. I could see that he was bewildered in his eyes. It's okay. I'll talk with him later, after my heart calms down.

_Then she says Te Amo, Te Amo _

_Then she puts her hand around me waist_

_I told her no,_

_She cries Te Amo_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away but let me go_

_My soul is crying, without asking why_

_I said Te Amo_

_Wouldn't somebody tell me what she said._

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Te amo Te amo_

_Don't it mean I love you._

There was a couple of seconds of silence after the song ended. I was breathing hard, not into the mic mind you, excited and worried to see what everyone thought. Before I knew it everyone burst out in applause. I smiled and cheered along with them. Boy was that a relief. I smiled mischievously to myself. I pulled Yuna up.

"It's Yunie's turn!" I said, before running off stage. Tidus laughed along with me and we high fived. I looked around for Gippal, not seeing him anywhere. This worried me a bit. I turned back to Tidus. "Hey, where'd Gippal go?"

"He went down to the cabin after your little stunt. You should have seen the look on his face though, priceless." We laughed, and Tidus turned to watch Yuna. I hurried down to the cabin, worried about Gippal. I didn't have that much of an affect on him, did I? I shook my head and hit my palm to my forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I mumbled to myself as I reached the cabin. There! Gippal was at the end of the bar, some unknown drink by him left arm, his head in his hands. I walked slowly up to him, biting my lip. "Hey." I said quietly. He jumped and looked at me.

"Hey, Cid's girl. What brings you down here?" He said, trying to brush off whatever was bothering him. He wasn't getting off that easily.

"Well, I'm done. Yunie's up singing now. I'm quite thirsty, and I got information that you were down here. So, I thought, why not have a drink with Gippal, who rudely didn't stay for the rest of the song?" I sat down next to him, taking a sip of whatever it was in his glass. Water. Perfect. I looked over at him, as he stayed silent for a few moments.

"What was up with you pulling me up on the stage?!?" He asked angrily, taking my by surprise.

"I…It was just for fun Gipp. Unless…it meant something to you…like it did to me." I added quickly and quietly. I prayed he didn't catch it. Please not notice, please not notice, please not notice…

"It meant something to you?" Damn it. I looked down and nodded shyly, turning my whole body away from his, ready to get up and run when I needed to. His arm reached around and turned me back to facing him. Double damn it, this just wasn't going my way. Gippal was going to find out. I guess I never really did get over him fully. I nodded. It's no use lying. "Care to explain?"

"You shouldn't worry about it." I said calmly, trying to act as I usually would.

"Rikku. You need to tell me. Now." I shook my head.

"Gipp, don't worry about it." I said, losing myself.

"Rikku! Tell me what it meant or –"

"You really want to know what that meant to me?!?" I forced myself to look up at him. "Honestly Gippal it shouldn't be that hard! I never got over you, okay?! Never. You were the best thing that's ever happened to me and now you're gone. I still love you!" I stood up and ran. I made it to the elevator before he caught up. Just as I pressed the button to go back to the deck, he pressed the emergency stop and pinned me to the wall.

"You're so dense." He whispered against my neck. "Rikku." He pressed his lips to mine, not asking for entrance by prodding my lips with his tongue. Soft and tender. Real. I don't know when I started crying but Gippal smiled against my lips as he wiped the tears from my eyes. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I'd never stopped loving you."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

**Hope you enjoyed! This was done in a 9 hour car trip. Ohh, yes how fun. But music and writing made it better. R&R please! (: **


End file.
